


[podfic] what to feed the werewolf who is hiding in your room (when he is wanted for murder and also your dad is the sheriff)

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Season/Series 01, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: What the title says.





	[podfic] what to feed the werewolf who is hiding in your room (when he is wanted for murder and also your dad is the sheriff)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what to feed the werewolf who is hiding in your room (when he is wanted for murder and also your dad is the sheriff)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/484075) by [Teaotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter). 

** **

**Title: [what to feed the werewolf who is hiding in your room (when he is wanted for murder and also your dad is the sheriff)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/484075) **

**A** **uthor: ** ** [Teaotter](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Teen Wolf

**Pairing:** Gen

**Length:** 00:01:57

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/27%20\(TWolf\)%20_what%20to%20feed%20the%20werewolf%20who%20is%20hiding%20in%20your%20room%20\(when%20he%20is%20wanted%20for%20murder%20and%20also%20your%20dad%20is%20the%20sheriff\)_.mp3) **

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
